User blog:Mattia Garavini/Pure Evil proposal: Bob Page
Oh my god JC a Pure Evil proposal! A Pure Evil Proposal! But please, call me Bob Page What's the work? Deus Ex is an award-winning First-Person Shooter/Immersive Sim with RPG Elements (or a first-person RPG with shooter elements, as some fans would argue) developed by Ion Storm Austin (a division of, yes, that Ion Storm of Daikatana's infamy) and published by Eidos. It was released around the summer of 2000 for Windows and Macintosh. A PS2 port, titled Deus Ex: The Conspiracy, was released in spring 2002. The PS2 version was made available on the PSN Store, as a PS2 Classic, on May 16, 2012 in Europe. In the dystopian near future of 2052, a deadly plague known as the Gray Death has befallen mankind. The only known "vaccine", Ambrosia, the distribution of which is tightly controlled by Orwellian government agencies, merely delays the inevitable. Terrorist groups are capitalizing on the increasing desperation of the common folk, and their increasing activity urges world governments to create the United Nations Anti-Terrorist Coalition (UNATCO). You follow JC Denton, a rookie elite UNATCO operative, who eventually becomes tangled in a conspiracy plot involving The Illuminati, The Knights Templar, Chupacabras, Triads, black helicopters, genetic design underground labs and rogue AIs. The gameplay combines First-Person Shooter, Stealth-Based Game and RPG Elements – as you progress through the game you receive skillpoints to upgrade your various skills. You also collect "augmentation canisters," which work as cybernetic implants, giving JC extraordinary abilities at the cost of energy. Even though the gameplay has its flaws, its non-linearity and interactivity have received much praise from the press and players — it is actually possible to go through the game killing almost nobody. Who is he and what he has done? Bob Page is the main villain of Deus Ex and a background antagonist in the prequels Human Revolution and Mankind Divided. The richest man in the world, head of Page Industries, and a (former) member of the Illuminati. He is the leader of Majestic-12 which started as a division of the Illuminati before Page turned on them and made MJ12 his own organisation. Bob Page is a former member of the Council of Five — the ruling body of The Illuminati — and a protégé of the leader Morgan Everett. Consumed with a lust for power, Page betrayed the Illuminati to strike out on his own. He invented a nanovirus via robots to kill as many people as possible and shows a willingness to have any failures eliminated. Page would even use nuclear weapons to get his way, in his plan to throw the world into chaos to pave the way for him as a messiah and a world leader. His ultimate goal was to merge with the AI Helios and become a physical God to stroke his own ego rather, and he's totally okay with letting the Grey Death spreading as much as it can, declaring "Let it spill over into the schools and churches, let the bodies pile up in the streets. In the end, they'll beg us to save them." Mitigating factors Nope.avi Heinous standards He's so evil, the Illuminati and Morgan Everett are more sympathethic by comparison. Causing plenty of death, manipulating the government and trying to become a god just stroke his own ego rather than creating an affably evil utopia. Final verdict Easy keep. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals